Miss Líng MěiLì
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Todos decían lo mismo... pero... terminó descubriendo y reafirmando que su madre, era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y lo mejor es que era SU MADRE! ¡TOMEN ESO, JIN CHAN Y COMPAÑÍA! MO DAO ZU SHI


**Wooooow!**  
**Seguimos con las ocurrencias, y esto del genderbend me agrada 7u7, día 10 del Fciotber "Genderbend"**

**~Miss Líng MěiLì~**

El bullicio era tal que era fácil confundirse, las conversaciones siempre eran de los mismos tópicos, danza, música, pintura, la mayoría de ellas no tenía como tema el cultivo.

—_Realmente hay pocas cultivadoras…_ — Blandió suavemente el abanico, las pequeñas ondas de viento movían los mechones de su fleco, dándole un aire seductor y a la vez inocente. —_Van a pagarme esto._

—¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene! — Gritó una de las muchas chicas que se congregaron ahí.

Los murmullos cesaron, y un joven bien parecido, con túnicas azules y bordados lilas con detalles dorados se hizo presente, el joven sonreía con calidez a la vez que miraba al centenar de jóvenes que ahí estaban.

—_Debe ser él…_ — Afiló su mirada y detuvo el movimiento de su abanico, le cerró y comenzó a mirar a aquel sujeto con prepotencia.

Siempre había sido la arrogancia su distintivo, y muchos se lo habían echado en cara, todos, le recordaba a diario que su arrogancia era lo que repelía a todos de su lado, y durante mucho tiempo volvió su credo el hecho de que era mejor la soledad que la compañía de una bola de hipócritas.

El joven que parecía de buen aspecto denotaba que era rico, se podía notar su alto cultivo y eso le volvía aún más misterioso. Aquel joven pese a estar sentado en la silla principal de aquel salón, tenía una vista de , podía ver a detalle los rasgos de todas y cada una de las señoritas presentes, todas ellas hermosas, finas y delicadas, bellezas sin igual, pero de entre todas una llamó poderosamente su atención.

Se trataba de una joven de facciones finas, ojos amarillos grandes y pestañas largas, la chica tenía un aire arrogante, como si creyese que todas las ahí presentes no le llegaban a los talones.

—_Cuánta arrogancia para una bella doncella._ — Sonrió mirando a la chica que parecía haber posado su vista en la de él, aún así no dejo de mirarle como si él fuese un chiste para ella. —_Oh, jamás había visto a una fierecilla así…_ — Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la multitud.

—Ahí viene. — Susurró una de las chicas cercanas a la "fierecilla".

Las chicas no se limitaron a lanzarles miradas coquetas e incluso habían chicas dedicándole miradas… lujuriosas.

El joven detuvo su andar hasta quedar frente a la chica de orbes amarillos. —Es un placer... — Hizo una reverencia hacia la chica, mostrando así sus modales. —¿Podría este humilde servidor saber el nombre de esta hermosa doncella?

La chica de orbes amarillos mostró sorpresa al ver que aquel chico había caminado de esquina a esquina hasta llegar a ella.

—Le ha hablado. — Susurró otra.

—Ha captado la atención del joven maestro.

Se notaban los murmullos cargados de envidia hacia la dama de ojos amarillos.

—Soy una simple dama, no creo que mi nombre tenga la importancia de ser mencionado… _¡Ya valió! ¡Jamás pensé en ese detalle!_

El joven sonrió. —Se nota que está bella doncella es muy modesta, pero me atrevo a afirmar que no es "simple" como asegura.

—Yo… — ¿Y ahora que hacía?

Las voces de sus amigos resonaron en sus mentes.

—_"Jajajajajajajajajaja"_

—_"JǐngYí… deja de reírte."_

—_"No puedo, el joven amante realmente parece una dama… jajajajajajajajajaja."_

—_"Ya basta… A-Líng… buscaremos otra solución."_

—_"Deberías llamarle__ Líng MěiLì.__[1]"_

—¿Señorita? — La voz del joven frente a "ella" le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—MěiLì… mi nombre es Líng MěiLì...

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¡FUE LA MAYOR HUMILLACIÓN DE MI VIDA!

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! — La voz de Lán JǐngYí sólo le irritaba.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca! — Exigió Jīn Líng.

Lán SīZhuī no sabía que hacer, por un lado si resultaba gracioso, pero por otro… sabía que Jīn Líng había tomado la misión precisamente porque de todos, era el único que mantenía una facciones finas.

—¿Eso significa… que ni siquiera era una amenaza? — Preguntó Ōuyáng ZiZhēn.

—Era un chiste… ¡UN MALDITO CHISTE! — Gritó irritado el joven amante.

—Pero… ¿entonces por que nadie podía dar con ese Ghoul? — Volvió a cuestionar Ōuyáng ZiZhēn.

No era tan difícil… de hecho, era tan obvio y a la vez tonto que realmente sus superiores debían sentir vergüenza de ellos mismos. Daba la "casualidad" de que el ente en sí despreciaba con cada fibra de su ser a los hombres, antes de volverse en un Ghoul él fue un joven humilde pero de buen corazón, trabajador y respetuoso.

Su nombre en vida fue Huáng Kàng[2], como ya se dijo, era un hombre humilde y de buen corazón. Como tal, siempre halagaba a todas las personas, de corazón, jamás fueron palabras vacías, sierpe aplaudió todas y cada una de las habilidades de las personas, con todo el mundo fue así, pero debido a su amabilidad y honestidad, fue tratado pero que perro callejero, fue víctima de golpes y abusos por parte de los demás hombres que celosos, pues las mujeres posaban sus ojos en él, aun siendo un hombre que no podía ofrecerles riquezas, sino amor y respeto incondicional, muchas veces esas palizas fueron ordenadas por los padres de la chicas, mismos que buscaban pactar matrimonios con ellas, y el que estas se fijaran en él, significaba que posiblemente las chicas se fugaran.

Eso fue lo único que Jīn Líng les contó, no era la gran cosa, pero aun así, prefirió guardarse lo demás para si mismo, después de todo, aquel espíritu le contó que...

Durante ese tiempo, cuando aún tenía fe en la humanidad, se encontró con una belleza de orbes amarillos, sonrisa tímida y a la vez cálida, le reconoció en ese momento, era la doncella de una de las cinco Sectas prominentes, Jiāng YànLí, la chica le curó y ayudó a recuperarse, en aquel momento también conoció al padre de ésta, el Líder Jiāng FēngMián, de tal palo, tal astilla, la gracia y amabilidad de la chica le cautivo de verdad, pero… ella ya estaba comprometida y enamorada de su prometido, por lo cual Huáng Kàng, creyó que su fortuna en el amor era mala, las mujeres en las que se interesaba, estaban comprometidas o iban a serlo.

Incluso los padres de estas ordenaban su maltrato, pero no pasó con el Líder Jiāng, este sonrió con calidez al igual que su hija.

—_"A-Huáng, quizás sea difícil, pero no significa que no haya alguien que merezca tu cariño."_

—_"Señorita Jiāng, no todos son como su padre, no todos aceptarían siquiera que sus hijas hablasen con este humilde hombre."_

—_"No puedes asegurar eso, si ya pasó una vez… pasara otra vez."_

—_"Este humilde no entiende, ¿qué quiere decir?"_

—_"Dices que no todos son como mi padre, y es cierto, pero mi padre no es el único, este mundo es vasto y encontraras a alguien a quien el guste como tratas a las personas, alguien que dará su edición para que te unas a la persona que ames..."_

—_"Señorita Jiāng… ¿usted de verdad cree que este humilde siervo, pueda encontrar a alguien como usted, y que esté libre?"_

—_"Estoy segura de que A-Huáng encontrará a alguien mil veces mejor que yo…"_

—_"Imposible, dudo que haya mejor persona que la señorita Jiāng."_

—"El mundo es vasto y usted joven, ya verá que encontrará a esa persona, rezaré para que así sea."

—_"Gracias."_

Esa fue la breve charla que Huáng Kàng le contó a Jīn Líng, y fue así, tres años después de aquel encuentro, el hombre conoció a una bella joven que, para su mala suerte, provenía de una familia adinerada, y no, la familia de la chica, pese a tener dinero, eran personas humildes, y corteses, cuando supieron que un humilde vendedor ambulante cortejaba a su hija, no dudaron en conocerle y así como dijo la chica de "Muelle de Loto", al familia de aquella doncella le aceptó, pero… para su mala fortuna, la chica estaba en la vista de otro joven acaudalado que apuntaba a ser miembro de aquella familia por medio de un matrimonio, por lo tanto… le vigilo y espero a que Huáng Kàng bajará la guardia y ordenó que le matasen, lo triste… fue que su en aquel entonces prometida, había tenido una mala espina y se fue tras él, siendo asesinada ante sus ojos.

—_"Los humanos, son miles de millones de veces peores que los demonios, sólo la señorita y el señor Jiāng, junto a mi amada y su familia, son a los que puedo consideras maravillosos seres."_

Jīn Líng sintió un calorcito en el pecho, si hacía cuentas, de acuerdo con la descripción, su madre en aquel entonces debía tener unos quince o dieciséis años, por historias de sus tíos, sabía que en aquel entonces su madre no era correspondida, e incluso su padre se había pasado de listo con ella en varias ocasiones, oír a su madre tan segura de su fe en el amor… definitivamente era alguien excepcional, no sólo mantuvo su fe, sino que se la transmitió a alguien más, ¿acaso él podría hacer algo así?

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—Señorita Líng~ —La voz del Patriarca YíLíng le sobresalto, sobre todo porque sabía que alguien le había contado los detalles de su travestismo y ese seguramente habría sido…

—¡JǐngYí, date por muerto!

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Hay, el amor~ ok, no xD**

**Esto es más un drabble, pero como supero las 1000 palabras quedará como One-Shot, tal parece que mi cerebro sólo soporta nueve días de fictober xD**

**Glosario:**

**[1]Líng MěiLì (灵美丽): Lit. Belleza espiritual.**  
**[2]Huáng Kàng(黄抗): Lit. Resistencia amarilla.**


End file.
